Destins croisés
by haroldxmia
Summary: Mia a perdu tout ses repères. Pour elle, le monde est plongé dans une obscurité constante qui la frappe à son tour. On lui offre une vie toute tracé mais elle n'en veut pas. Dans un monde aussi hostile, séparée de tout ce qu'elle connaît, comment va t-elle réapprendre à vivre? Ce mystérieux chirurgien va t-il pouvoir l'aider? Entre haine et amour, voici son histoire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, et bienvenu!

Je poste le prologue de cette fic pour voir ce que cela donne. Je vais cotinuer à écrire la suite mais je ne la posterais que si l'histoire, ou du moins ce que vous allez lie vous plait. Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

L'univers de One piece ne m'appartient pas, seuls les OC sont à moi.

Si vous voulez me posez des questions, qu'elles soient en rapport avec l'histoire ou non, si vous voulez racontez votre vie ou celle de votre chat allez-y! J'adore ça! Et puis c'est quand même plus chaleureux, non? ^^ Bref sur-ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Grand Line, une petite île sans spécificités apparentes, un matin de printemps. Le ciel est couvert. Un enterrement. Des larmes, intarissables. Autour du cercueil, des hommes et des femmes habillés en noir, qui contemplaient la boite avec tristesse. Et assise sur une branche de l'arbre un peu plus loin, invisible aux yeux de tous, une jeune femme observait la scène. Elle pouvait s'avancer, rejoindre les autres personnes présentes, pleurer avec eux. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Ses vêtements colorés auraient fait tâches au milieu de ce sombre tableau. De plus elle ne se serait pas sentit à sa place au milieu de tout ces coincés qui pleuraient uniquement parce que leur voisin faisait de même. Cette bande d'hypocrites. Ho bien sûr son "absence" aurait des répercutions, mais elle n'en avait cure. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle voulait cesser de faire semblant. Semblant d'aimer ces belles robes à froufrous qu'on lui offrait à chaque occasion. Semblant d'être à l'aise dans ses hauts talons, alors qu'elle voulait courir. Semblant d'être à sa place, d'être là où elle voulait être, tandis qu'elle rêvait de se trouver quelque part loin, très loin d'ici. Alors elle avait juste observé, prenant son mal en patience. Puis, enfin, le cercueil fut sous terre, et les gens commençait à quitter ce sombre endroit pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois la place vide, la jeune femme descendit de son arbre. En avançant, elle regardait distraitement les noms écrits sur les autres tombes. Elle avait connu certaines de ces personnes, elle avait sans doute croisé les autres au moins une fois. Une fois arrivée devant la tombe fraichement faite, elle soupira. Elle s'assit en tailleur et fixa la pierre tombale avec attention.

 _Maria Shane_

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Maria était morte avec le sourire. Un sourire las et fatigué, mais un sourire tout de même. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. La défunte avait toujours rayonné de bonheur, même lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. C'était un rayon de soleil, son rayon de soleil. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était éteinte, elle avait l'impression que tout son monde était plongé dans une obscurité constante et étouffante. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle ne se tourna pas, elle avait reconnu le son des pas.

-Désolé.

-T'es pas responsable de sa mort, Répondit-elle calmement

Le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés. Il était grand, environ 1mètre80. Ses cheveux étaient cuivrés et ses yeux d'un vert foncé envoutaient ceux qui plongeaient leur regard dans le sien. Il était beau, et ses vêtements usés et troués ne faisaient que lui ajouter du charme. Il observa longuement celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa petite sœur. Il détailla sa peau légèrement halée, bien que pâle à ce moment là, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, des formes là où il fallait. Elle affichait un air neutre, distant, mais il voyait au fond de ses yeux toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Il baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir une telle tristesse dans les yeux de son amie. Il avait voulu assister à l'enterrement, être à ses côtés mais on ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans le cimetière. Soi disant qu'un pauvre pouilleux comme lui n'avait pas le droit d'assister à une cérémonie regroupant des personnes de "classe supérieure". Quelle belle brochette d'enflure.

-Mia si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là. Tenta t-il pour la pousser à se confier.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là. Les yeux dans les yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cillait.

-Caleb, ils ont tord.

Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé par la remarque de la brune.

-Tu es 100 fois supérieur à eux. Ils ont peut-être l'argent, mais toi tu déborde d'humanité et de gentillesse. C'est presque apeurant. Plaisanta t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Evidemment! Déclara t-il avec assurance.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas acheter de quoi vivre avec cette humanité, on serait plein aux as. Encore plus que ces abrutis.

Caleb ricana. Il avait voulu remonter le moral de Mia et au final c'était le contraire, comme à chaque fois. Son visage s'assombrit soudain.

-Mia écoute ...

Mia l'observa, toute son attention portée sur lui après qu'il n'est utilisé ce ton inquiétant.

-La marine va venir ici.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle se crispa brusquement.

-Qui? Demanda t-elle froidement.

-Le colonel Smoker, Souffla t-il doucement

La colère fut la seule émotion qu'il put déceler sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et commença à marcher pour évacuer sa rage.

-Mia ...

-C'es quand même dingue! Il aura fallu que sa femme meurt pour qu'il daigne venir jusqu'ici! Si j'avais su j'aurais tué quelqu'un, au moins il serait passé nous dire bonjour. Railla t-elle

Il la regarda tristement, mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et s'était là le plus attristant. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux en soupirant bruyamment. S'énerver contre Caleb ne changerait rien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle fasse le vide dans son esprit. Elle sourit alors doucement à son ami.

-Caleb, je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé ainsi, tu n'est pas responsable de tout ce merdier. Je te remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que tu fait pour moi. Elle observa la tombe un instant. Je me suis recueillit suffisamment aujourd'hui, et les enfants des bas-quartiers ne vont pas voir la nourriture arriver en volant. Déclara t-elle en souriant.

-On va voler de la nourriture? Demanda Caleb, le regard pétillant d'excitation.

-Ouai.

Caleb se leva précipitamment et commença à partir. Mia quand à elle observa une dernière fois la pierre tombale. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna pour rejoindre son ami, adressant des derniers mots à la défunte.

-Merci pour tout, je t'aime maman.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voilà le premier chapitre de la fic, on a déjà un peu plus d'information sur chaque personnages, même si pour l'instant c'est encore vague. Pour info normalement Law arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, mais rien n'est sûr.^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Caleb entra dans la supérette d'un pas assuré. Il souria à la seule employée présente avant de regarder les boites de conserves d'un oeil critique. Il appela alors la jeune vendeuse avec un sourire.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'indiquer d'où viennent ces haricots? Questionna t-il poliment.

-Bien sur, il vienne d'une île plus au sud. Elle est spécialisée dans la récolte des légumes, tout particulièrement pour ses haricots qui sont divins. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Caleb haussa un sourcil et la jeune femme se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. En fait, il venait juste de voir Mia passer par le plafond avant de s'engouffrer dans le magasin. Il remarqua soudain que la vendeuse l'observait, intriguée. Caleb lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire avant de lui poser une nouvelle question, sur les vertus des petit-pois cette fois.

* * *

Mia avait attendu que Caleb ait pénétré la boutique pour agir. Elle contourna le magasin et, une fois derrière, contempla le haut mur. Au pied du mur se trouvait une benne qui n'atteignait pas la moitié de la hauteur qu'elle devait grimper. Pourtant elle eut un sourire assuré et recula de quelques pas. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle courut, sauta souplement sur la benne pour enfin se projeter vers le haut. Elle attrapa le rebord du toit et se hissa dessus. Enfin arrivée sur le toit, Mia s'autorisa un sourire fier. Lorsque des années auparavant elle avait commencé à faire ce genre de choses, sa mère avait été à la fois impressionnée et inquiète. Mais au fil du temps Mia était devenue une vraie pro dans son domaine, et les inquiétudes de Maria avaient donc disparu pour laisser place à de la fierté. Son père avait également laissé comprendre qu'il était impressionné, mais il était si rarement présent que Mia n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle se rembrunit à la simple pensée de son père. Elle se dirigea vers une petite fenêtre sur le toit. Celle-ci menait directement à l'intérieur de la supérette. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et se glissa à l'intérieur. Mia s'accrocha au rebord pour retomber discrètement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se dirigea vers l'étalage des fruits, non sans avoir vu Caleb en pleine discussion avec la vendeuse. Elle prit alors des pommes qu'elle mit dans sa sacoche. Mia se servit également d'autres fruits, des banane, des poires, des orages et du raisin. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite elle se redirigea vers la petite fenêtre afin de revoir son ami, écoutant attentivement la vendeuse, du moins en apparence car Mia descellait sans aucune difficulté l'éclat d'ennui dans ses beaux yeux verts. Elle sourit avant de capter discrètement l'attention du cuivré et lui montra sa sacoche pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait finit. Puis elle partit dans un autre rayon pour les contourner et sortir par la porte, ne pouvant malheureusement plus passer par la fenêtre qui était bien trop haute.

* * *

Caleb avait parfaitement comprit le message de la brune, mais avait par la même occasion agacé la jeune femme devant lui. En effet il n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions idiotes pour la plupart, et en plus de cela il ne l'écoutait même pas. Elle se retourna dans le but de retourner à la caisse, lassé du jeune homme. Caleb paniqua, la caisse se trouvait juste en face de la sortie, et Mia n'était sans doute pas encore sortie. Il fit alors quelque chose d'absolument stupide, il attrapa la vendeuse par le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. Plongeant ses yeux sapins dans ceux bleu lagon de la jeune femme, il afficha une expression déterminée.

-Vous êtes resplendissante, non, c'est bien plus que cela... Vous êtes sans doute la femme la plus séduisante et attirante que j'ai rencontré dans ma triste vie. Et vous n'avez pas que la beauté, ces quelques mots échangés avec vous m'ont également fait comprendre que vous jouissez d'une intelligence et d'une maturité hors du commun! Je... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir vous parlez la première fois que je vous ais vu, alors je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour vous parler que de vous demander des conseils pour les produits que vous vendez, c'est idiot je sais. Mais pourtant je ne regrette pas, je suis sur un petit nuage et au fond de moi je suis sûr que vous êtes la femme qu'il me faut pour vivre dans le bonheur.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise et gênée devant cette déclaration. Déclaration qui n'avait rien d'honnête. Caleb continua sur sa lancée.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, votre cœur est déjà prit et je n'ai aucune chance de passer devant celui que vous chérissez. Cela me remplit de tristesse, mais malgré cela, vous savoir heureuse suffit à mon bonheur. Et ce, même si c'est aux cotés d'un autre que vous vous trouvez. Elle allait parler mais il la coupa. Ne vous excusé pas, vous n'y pouvez rien. Notre amour est voué à l'échec, c'est ainsi. Je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie. Adieu.

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois sortit, il se tourna vers Mia qui était assise sur un banc à coté du magasin. Elle le fixa un instant.

-T'en a mis du temps pour sortir, tu faisait quoi? Questionna t-elle

-Si tu savais. Dit-il malicieusement

Elle grimaça devant le ton employé par son ami. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'applaudir intérieurement les talents de comédien de son ami. Mia se leva alors et se dirigea vers les bas-quartiers de la ville. Caleb habitait là-bas. Habiter était un bien grand mot, les maison était pour la plupart délabrées, et certaines personnes étaient obligées de dormir dehors. De plus les habitants de ces quartiers manquaient cruellement d'argent et étaient donc considérés par les riches comme des moins que rien. Malgré cela, Mia aimait bien aller là-bas. Elle s'y sentait bien, comme chez elle. Les gens étaient accueillants et polis. Ils transpiraient la sincérité et la gentillesse.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Caleb n'eut qu'à siffler pour qu'une bande d'une dizaine d'enfant n'accoure vers eux. Mia distribua les fruits aux enfants et, lorsque chacun fut servit, elle donna le restant à Caleb qui lui même les distribua aux personnes âgés. Pendant ce temps les enfants ne cessaient de remercier la brune, ils se mirent à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était passée. Elle les écouta avec attention souriant devant leurs mines enthousiastes. Elle resta là pendant près d'une heure, oubliant tout ses tracas pour simplement profiter de la présence de ces petits êtres innocents. Bien vite la nuit tomba et les enfants rejoignirent leurs familles. Caleb s'approcha d'elle, il semblait préoccupé et Mia le remarqua rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Caleb?

-Ton père est là.

Elle se figea, surprise. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que la marine arrivait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils viennent si rapidement. Elle soupira, abattue par la nouvelle.

-Ils sont là depuis combien de temps? Demanda t-elle.

-A peut près une demi-heure, j'ai voulu te prévenir mais tu avais l'air si heureuse avec les enfants... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire alors j'ai préféré attendre. Déclara Caleb doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'énerve.

Mais elle resta calme, et le remercia même intérieurement de l'avoir laissé dans son petit moment de bonheur. Mia déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de son ami et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir. Elle trainait les pieds, marchant aussi doucement que possible. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à retourner chez elle. Elle s'y sentirait bien trop seule. Bien sûr son père était revenu, mais l'absence de sa mère la faisait souffrir bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait admettre. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle se trouva devant sa porte, la main près de la poignée, elle hésita. Elle pouvait toujours faire demi-tour, elle avait déjà dormit dehors par le passé. Elle se mettrait sur un toit, c'était tout à fait faisable. Elle s'apprêtait donc à partir mais le destin en décida autrement. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur son père. Son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 6 ans. Celui-ci l'invita silencieusement à entrer. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et fut tenté d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain, mais son estomac lui rappela d'une façon peu féminine. Elle se fit donc un sandwich et prit place en face de son père qui s'était assit à table. Il l'observa attentivement.

-Commet vas-tu? Demanda t-il.

-Bien.

Il soupira. C'était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec elle. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, qui aurait cru que Smoker le chasseur blanc serait ainsi démuni face à sa propre fille. Mia semblait totalement renfermée sur elle-même. Une question se forma alors dans sa tête.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas présente à l'enterrement.

-Toi non plus. Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe.

Smoker ne se démonta pas et tenta une autre approche.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Dit-il d'un ton posé

Elle se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise et le regarda droit dans les yeux

-Non

-Excuse moi?

-Si tu étais vraiment heureux de me voir tu n'aurais pas attendu la mort de maman pour venir.

Il encaissa le reproche à peine dissimulé

-Donc voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va arrêter de mentir toi et moi. Moi je vais cesser de faire semblant d'être heureuse que tu sois là et toi tu vas arrêter de faire croire que tu aimes être ici. Exposa calmement la brune.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'aime pas être là?

-Le fait que sur mes 19 années d'existence tu n'as été présent de 4 ans et 8 mois? Ou le fait que tu as volontairement refusé de venir nous voir lorsque maman souffrait de sa maladie et te voulait à son chevet? Elle n'a pas cessé d'espérer que tu vienne la voir parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle voulait te voir une dernière fois et toi tu lui as tourné le dos. Alors oui tu es venu...

Elle se leva sans briser le contact visuel.

-...mais c'est trop tard. Finit-elle froidement.

Elle sortit de la salle pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul avec ses songes.


End file.
